<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is Demise? by PetraMysticaCLXV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047144">What is Demise?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV'>PetraMysticaCLXV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dadza, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, TFCs coco warms the soul, demise refrences, exchange gifts in server, idunno what to write lol, no beta we die like wilbur in lmanberg, oooooo tommy can still be revived</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The adults talk about what can be done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cubfan135 &amp; GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), impulseSV &amp; Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What is Demise?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello hello welcome welcome</p>
<p>i hope u enjoy<br/>and remember its about the princi- -that I mean no harm</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TFC brought a tray full of hot chocolate, steaming and giving off a sweet scent inside of Wels’ dining area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tommy’s upstairs,” Hels’ expression is unreadable, “I’m Hels, by the way, Wels’ better version,” he pointed at his clone, and Wels stared daggers back at him,</p>
<p>“I have a clone two!” Grian chirped,</p>
<p>“I think at this point most of us have a different version of ourselves,” Scar said,</p>
<p>“Thanks for the coco, TFC,” Cub sipped on the cocoa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flaps of elytra and the common sound of landing grunts can be heard outside, a knocking came to the front door,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guys, we’re here,” it's Tango’s voice, Wels got up to open the door, to see three people,</p>
<p>“Well, just me, Tango, and Doc,” Impulse pointed a thumb at the mad scientist creeper, “Xisuma is still out cold,” was Doc’s gruff reply,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of them joined the others in the dining area, Impulse finishing his fourth cup, while Wels and Hels are in their sixth, Doc cleared his throat, putting down his piece of bread on his plate,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tango?” Doc asked the nether elemental piped up,</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah. So we had to look at Tommy’s code when he joined and of course, we saw some of the problems,” Tango said, stirring his hot cocoa,</p>
<p>“It seems authorized at some point, but there is still a change,” the red-eyed admin continued,</p>
<p>“Is it similar to what we did last season?” Grian asked, Impulse nodded and answered,</p>
<p>“Very similar, some of us had to become temporary ghosts, some had to be temporarily <em>alive</em>,”,</p>
<p>“We had your help in there, Grain with his watcher magic, Scar and Cub’s vexes, this guy’s Dreamon-” pointed at Impulse, “-X’s void, and we can’t forget Joe’s Necronomicon book, which had like most of the entity spells, it is awesome,” Tango’s eyes shone, Grian shot a look,</p>
<p>“We had to reassure Joe about the spell tho, he is still apprehensive about life and death, with a reason of course,” the creeper played with his beard,</p>
<p>TFC roared with laughter,” That was fun!”, Impulse’s smile was sharp, “It was,”,</p>
<p>“We can use the same thing to maybe fix some of Tommy’s code,” Tango announced,</p>
<p>“But the kid still have other problems,” Welsknight narrowed his brows against Tommy’s father,</p>
<p>“I think you can help with that though, Phil,” Cub added to the conversation,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Philza nodded in attention, “I want to help,”,</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Xisuma groaned, he’s inside one of the Town Hall, a certain floating Joe Hills greeted the admin,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re good?”, Joe chuckled at X’s question,</p>
<p>“I think I should be asking you that, and my answer is yes, I’ve calmed down,”,</p>
<p>“Sorry for letting Phil in,”,</p>
<p>“For a voidkind. Xisuma, you are very impulsive, but I understand, Phil is Tommy’s father, and after seeing the man break down in our Spawn Hub. The kids that went inside without permission were also reasonable, except for the green dreamon,” Joe crossed his arms, “How are you now, Xisuma?”,</p>
<p>“I feel like someone hit my head too hard,” the voidkind replied,</p>
<p>“I can imagine,”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so impulse is the other dreamon huh</p>
<p>kudos and comments are highly encouraged</p>
<p>lol imagine if i selected this to be in the sun setting and red sky... the toa fandom will be finally happy i posted after a long time of ghosting them....im sorry guys gals and non bis my muse is in the mcyt fandom still....but hopefully one of these days lester will visit my dreams and vibe check me to finish speak now and red skies</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>